


Sweet Dreams Eren

by Fluffy_the_Dragon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_the_Dragon/pseuds/Fluffy_the_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi just wanted work to be over. The kid just wouldn't wake up. Au! Where Eren has Narcolepsy and Levi's an uncover something or another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams Eren

Levi couldn't believe it. He was so close to getting to go home. So close. That is, until he noticed the shitty brat that wouldn't wake up.

"Close up for the day, Levi~!" yelled Hanji, throwing the keys to the man who was furiously cleaning the counters if the tiny tea/coffee shop. "And don't spend the night here, just cleaning, you neat freak."

"Would you rather me leave this pigsty without cleaning? You do know that there is dust in that corner over there, right?" he replied, catching the keys in his right hand, not even pausing his intense wiping.

"Whatever, just lock the door behind you," having said there piece, Hanji promptly left.

Levi sighed, getting to work on the dirty ass shop.

___________

Finally getting to the last place of the shop, he tried to open the single person bathroom to disinfect. It was locked. Shit. Levi knocked on the door.

"Oi! Who's in there? Hanji? Is this some fucking prank? I can easily kill you, you know!"

He waited about five more seconds. Then he got tired of waiting. Levi reared back and kicked the door down without a second thought.

Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw in the bathroom.

It was a boy.

A sleeping boy.

A sleeping boy who had previously been taking a shit.

A boy who had fucking fallen asleep on the toilet.

Levi was completely bewildered. He rubbed his eyes, momentarily thinking it to be a strange dream. When the boy didn't magically disappear, Levi got a little miffed.

"Hey! You! Wake up!" he shouted, walking over to the boy, "Pull up your pants!"

There was no movement.

"Brat!" Levi roughly shook the boy's shoulder.

"No-no. Mi-i-ikasa... let me sleep...five more mi..." he mumbled, his head rolling sideways.

"-the fuck?" Levi pondered aloud, "Mikasa? Wake the fuck up!"

Levi shoved the boy and much to his surprise, he fell off the seat.

At least that woke him up.

"What? Where? Who the hell bells are you?" he asked, glaring groggy at Levi, trying to get his bearings back.

"I could say the same for you, shitwit," Levi let his eyes travel up and down the surprisingly cute boy's lower form.

It was that moment when the boy realised that he was naked from the waist down. A light blush swept up his cheeks and he lashed out at Levi.

"You bastard! Get out!" he yelled, barely clipping Levi's forearm with his knuckles.

Levi held up his hands, and backed out of the room, muttering a variety of curses.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a prologue. The rest of the chapters will be longer (hopefully).


End file.
